


Smoke and Mirrors -  Nile x Reader x Erwin x Miche

by Tarrare_Iceberg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 18th Century, 18th century AU, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Historical, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrare_Iceberg/pseuds/Tarrare_Iceberg
Summary: 18th Century AU!In a world of nobility and duty, Y/N finds herself trapped under society’s pressure to perform and to obey her husband. In truth she finds herself tangled in a web of lust and scandals. Will she succumb to the heavy restrictions of being an 18th Century bride of aristocracy? Will she ever gain forgiveness from God for such sinful deeds, or perhaps could she forgive herself?- WARNINGS -- Pregnancy is a theme, it’s 18th Century Vienna and she has to produce and heir; if this isn’t your thing then that’s chill, but if it is, please continue!- eventual character death!- swearing- adult themes 18+ ONLY- foursomes- Religious trauma/guilt involved
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias, Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Mike Zacharias & Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader, Nile Dok & Erwin Smith, Nile Dok & Reader, Nile Dok/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Nile Dok/Mike Zacharias, Nile Dok/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Smoke and Mirrors -  Nile x Reader x Erwin x Miche

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first ever fan fiction to be uploaded onto AO3 so please be gentle!
> 
> Just some terminologies you may like to know since this is based in Vienna, Austria. But most things are available to Google:
> 
> Graf is the Austrian equivalent of an Earl  
> Gräfin is the Austrian equivalent of a Countess
> 
> Please enjoy!

Chapter 1 - Reflections

In a time of elegance and regality; a woman’s place in society was to be a mans property, a slave to the system and to her husband. This was something that Y/N knew all too well, being a woman of nobility, she had no place to say whom she marries. An alliance between two families, for wealth, for land and for power. You look at your reflection in the window, the bone stays tightened, leaving you even more breathless than you already were. It was considered bad luck to look upon a mirror on your wedding day; they say that a bride is susceptible to evil spirits with twisted, lustful intentions. What spirits and demons you will meet, you do not know. But for now your mind wanders back to the event of your wedding, an arranged marriage between the L/N family and the Dok family; your husband being Lord Nile Dok himself. A respectable man from a family close to monarchy, an intelligent and strong husband to be whom had been tutored by Mozart himself. You were part of a family whom dealt with various trading companies such as tobacco and silks, you were the eldest daughter and also the most beautiful of your siblings. You were in your prime, ready for marriage and children; none in which were of your choosing. 

When the head of the Dok family, Graf Dok propositioned your father with the union of his son and your hand in marriage, your father couldn’t possibly refuse. You had only met Lord Dok a few times, he was at least 10, maybe 15 years older than you, none the less he still kept a spritely aura around him, retaining much of his youthful facial features. He was dark and stoic, a face that has seen many hardships and pain. Lord Nile may be a handsome man, but you knew nothing of him, you never heard him play nor recite poetry in which he was most famous for. You knew of his previous marriage, a young noble called Marie who unfortunately died 2 years prior to your arrangement, of Tuberculosis. An ill fate not even nobility was exempt from, you were lucky enough to not be exposed to such diseases. 

1780s Vienna was beautiful in spring, you look out to the manor grounds to see an array of wild and exotic flowers in which your father took a keen eye to impress your mother with. Something you wonder to yourself, what extravagant gifts will your husband give to you to express his love? A melancholy fluttering in your heart brings a tear to your eye; a second wife you are to be. Lord Dok’s heart died with his wife, what love or compassion is left in a man who has spent a decade with a nightingale, the mother of his children. Were you to bend and serve a man who will only see you as a source of heat in his chambers and an heir maker. It was to your understanding that Lord Dok had produced 3 daughters and no sons, an unacceptable circumstance indeed. It falls to you to produce him a son, as many times as it takes for Lord Nile Dok to pass down his name. You prayed to God that your husband to be will treat you well, if not fairly. 

—

You enter the grand hall of the Stephansdom Cathedral, your father on one arm and an assembly of family and friends look to you in awe. You donned a white Robe a la francaise dress with a blue band at the hem to represent your purity. Unfortunately, such an elegant gown came with its issues, such as hips that made it difficult to walk down the narrow isle, especially with another person by your side. You look to the high altar to see Lord Dok, a subtle smile on his face; you relax at his expression, perhaps there is still a light inside him, just for you. You look to the gentlemen stood beside him, two men you do not recognise. The closest to your husband was a younger looking gentlemen with blonde hair and blue eyes, a very handsome man you had thought. He was more broad than Lord Dok, but not as broad as the gentlemen who towered next to him. This giant had soft dirty blonde hair and ash eyes who seemed to be the tallest man in the room; he too was handsome. You think to yourself, why could it not have been one of them? Lord Nile was not unattractive in any way, but his accomplices were visibly younger, a far better match in your eyes. You suppose their family were not so as grand as the Dok family, something your father valued more than appearances or age. 

You stood there at the altar, looking at Lord Dok with a nervous smile. He takes your hand reassuringly, a smile on his face as he turns you towards the priest. The ceremony was long, the heat clings your hair to your forehead. A dress such as this was painful, keeping your composure was more so. Your shoes began to pinch and your stays more a nuisance than a support. Oh how you wish to be gone from such a wretched outfit, spend the night in with the excuse of laying with your husband rather than facing the responsibilities of tomorrow.

In the high altar, you and Lord Dok kneel. Your eyes look to the painting above you, the depiction of the stoning of the church’s patron, St Stephen; in this moment you sinfully perceive yourself in that painting. Such blasphemy on such an important day, you felt as if you stayed true to your faith, to denounce this wedding you too would be stoned. The ceremony continued, and the vows exchanged. You were now Lady Y/N Dok, prisoner to the patriarchal society and your husbands personal bed warmer. 

—

The reception was more a happy affair, the first time you ever had visited your husbands, now your, home. It was all you could have ever imagined, beautiful high ceilings with walls covered in fine artwork collected throughout the world. This manor was a lot larger than your previous home, and a lot more colourful; something which pleased you greatly. In the grand hall, you danced with your fellow maidens, a wreath in hand. Of course the famous Wolfgang Mozart is there, a family friend and tutor of Lord Nile is playing for you. Each lady’s dance is interrupted by a handsome man, you notice your friend, Lady Petra dancing with a shorter man, you recognised him as the dark horse Lord Levi Ackerman. You smile as she looks upon him with such awe and whimsy.

Each guest attempts to steal a piece of your wreath, a symbolism of their own future marriages, a long honoured tradition at weddings. You find yourself dancing on your own, the last maiden to be interrupted; as you spun around, you look for your husband who is seemingly no where to be seen. Your twirling is however stopped by a strong hand, you look up, expecting your husband, but to find yourself gazing up at the tall man from earlier. His attire is a soft Parisian turquoise coat with golden buttons, a turquoise waist coat with golden threaded patterns and matching breeches follow by the soft scent of wine. 

“My lady” His deep voiced cooed “Might I have this dance?” 

Without hesitation you accept, taking his hand in yours as you begin to dance; you take notice of his face, his eyes are kind, his cheeks soft with a subtle beard and moustache. The height difference was very intimidating, but even more so that you were dancing with another man. What whispers you could hear in your mind, your guests eyes looking upon you with such disdain. Not to your knowledge but the other guests are more focusing on either dancing or watching the esteemed Wolfgang Mozart playing the Piano Sonata No.16 in C Major: Sonata Facile. 

You feel almost dizzy, with the amount of spinning and twirls you are doing around this man; all this and yet, you couldn’t help but drink in the sight before you. This was the most masculine contact you’ve ever had in your life, let alone with your husband. Your thoughts go back to your ceremony, how you felt that it would have been more appropriate to had married a younger gentleman such as the man before you. This man seemingly holding you with such power and poise, it was no wonder that such sinful thoughts creep to your mind. You take extra notice to the way his hands feel against yours, calloused and hard working. Rough and raw his hands felt, and every step and every twirl you took you envisioned his hands moving down upon you, touching you in all of the places you had promised God and the church to be left to the duty of your husband. Not even a day a married woman and you’ve already allowed yourself to divulge in such fantasy. Perhaps your reflection had allowed the sin into your heart, the demon already inside to be free to exploit such vulgar images; all this by looking into the eyes of a handsome devil. A gaze so intense that any man or woman could willingly give their soul to. As the music stops, you courtesy down to your dancing partner. 

“My lord, I did not catch your name?” You ask politely, he bows to you, slightly breathless. 

“I am Lord Zacharias, but please, call me Miche” 

“Mee-Kay?” You try to pronounce, an interesting name that you are sure to use more often from now on. Before the conversation could continue, the other man from before approaches the two of you. He is wearing a royal blue coat with large cuffs aligned with a golden hem to which he wore a matching waist coat and breeches. Both men appear to wear such colours that represent purity and nobility, yet hold such darker intentions; such intensions which strikes you to your very core. You shake out of the thought, projecting your own sinful thoughts onto these gentlemen was inappropriate. Although you had these thoughts, you couldn’t help but take note of the blonde man’s face, his eyes full of fire and hidden intent, a smirk rests upon his face; yet another devil. 

“Lady Dok, I will ask you to accompany me this evening” The man says, bowing down at your presence. 

“I...I...” you stutter 

“My apologise my lady, its rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Lord Erwin Smith, the head of the Smith painting company” 

“The painting company? You supply oil paint to such artists as-” 

“Joseph Wright, Thomas Gainsborough and even provided the paint for Henry Fuseli’s ‘The Nightmare’ to name a few” Erwin boasted, an air of arrogance, but an alluring presence all the same. 

“An impressive collection of names my lord, you must tell me more at an appropriate time. For now, I wish to know where my husband is” You bow and turn to leave, only to find a hand grip around your wrist. Your eyes dart up at either men, both playfully smiling at you. 

“You know, its tradition for the best man to take the bride away from the party for her husband to find. The reason for his absence is unfortunately work related, but I am told he is on his way back to the reception as we speak. Please my lady, join us in this little tradition.” You could feel heat rise to your cheeks, two handsome men wish to steal you away from your own reception? At this point, you allow yourself to think of such devilish things; this is your wedding after all, you are young and may never share this experience again in your life. Especially with not two young gentlemen such as these. 

“Fine, I will partake in your little games. Where shall we hide?” You exclaim, earning eager chuckles from the two men. 

“I know somewhere perfect” Erwin cooed. 

— 

The party of three leave the room, the other reception guests giggle and smirk at such a sight. It is of course tradition for the best men to take the bride away to hide her, but it is also known that the best men in any given situation are devilish; little did you know what they had in mind. You run and skip through the halls, from one room to the next. Although the men have an idea where to hide, this was your opportunity to explore your new home. Each room being different from the next, an odd thrill to see whether you can find your husband before he has a chance to search for you! You treasure the moment, seemingly the only time you’ll ever get to be free. A sprite to flutter and laugh throughout these cold halls. 

You are taken to an extravagant room, you recognise its architecture being heavily themed on traditional Japanese art such as paintings collected by the famous artist Yosa Buson. Despite the clear Japanese influence, the room held its fashionable Venetian Rococo style walls and ceiling, the walls coloured a beautiful peach with white and gold patterned drapery. The room was dimly lit, you find it most appropriate to hide in a place such as this. Taking Lord Erwin’s and Lord Miche’s hands, you drag them to the chaise lounge and crouch down behind it. The look of pure excitement on your face as you feel almost childish; it had been a long time since you’ve been able to unleash your free spirited self. Such a life you’ve lead to be trained to be a respectable prize for some noble; but in this moment, you could be free. After a few moments, you look up at the still standing gentlemen, neither of them appear to be smiling. 

The air was thick, the sudden realisation builds heavy in your lower abdomen. The intense stares, the heavy breaths, you, a vulnerable mouse in front of two hungry cats. Erwin finally breaks the silence with a smirk. 

“Now my dear, we must be far enough from the party, aren’t we?” 

You gulp, hands clasping to your sides. Could you believe your ears? Erwin bends down to cusp your face in his hand, resting a careful finger under your chin to move your face in position. He stares at you for a moment, to gage your reactions. You were a deer, frozen in front of your hunter. The fire on your skin danced with the chill of the air, every fibre of your being was screaming no, begging to escape. But the heat between your legs says otherwise. You pray in your mind, asking the lord to take you away from here, to end this ordeal...to forgive you. You rub your legs together, feeling the itch between your thighs. Noticing this, Erwin looks up to Miche with a smirk and a nod. Without warning, Miche comes up behind you and pulls you up against him. He hooks his arms around your shoulders, holding your arms back to allow Erwin in front of you all the access he needs to touch and feel you. A hand snakes its way from your bosom, stroking your chest and stomach all the way down to where your pelvis is. Of course, your dress conceals all, hiding you away from the devils that appear to keep you held hostage. 

“God, oh god hear me” You whimper under your breath. Erwin cocks and eyebrow up at you and smirks devilishly. “God’s not here darling” 

— 

Little by little did the men undress you, all the while touching you when they could, every possible area that was revealed under each removed layer was theirs. They had not pressed their lips upon you yet, but when they got to your under garments, did they growl like devils against you. Despite feeling incredibly vulnerable, you allowed this to happen. Not once did you utter the word no or stop. As the men expose more and more skin, you dare not look at them; you fear that you may see your reflection once more, allowing the devils to take you. Closing your eyes you whisper prayers of forgiveness to yourself, these men were to have their way with you, to take your purity away from your spiritually binding husband and you let them. Those sinful thoughts from before cloud your mind, letting yourself go more and more. Once you were naked, the men pressed themselves against you. Miche behind you, stroking your curves whilst Erwin towers in front of you. Your eyes remained closed and facing the ceiling, that was until he rests his hands on either side of your face. 

“Let me in darling” were all the words he had to say, you complied, opening your eyes to meet his. The very angle you were praying to and all you saw was him. Upon opening your eyes, Erwin leans forward and kisses your lips, your very first. It was aggressive, hungry and yet controlled all at once. You push against him, allowing him entrance to your mouth, moaning as you do so. Miche reaches his hands up and cups either side of your breasts, fondling and pinching your nipples. You yelp out against Erwin, moaning still and becoming rather sensitive under them. Before you knew it, Erwin pulls away and wipes his mouth on his sleeve. You moan out of disappointment followed by a gasp, surprised that you would have acted in such a way. 

Erwin’s coat and waistcoat had found itself on the floor, leaving him in his shirt, unbuttoned and revealing his chest and abdomen. You could have yelled out to God in that moment, what a display in front of you. You could see every line and every curve of his pectorals, painfully hidden under his shirt. 

You hadn’t of realised what was hung up against the door until Erwin pulled the sheet away to reveal a large mirror. Here, you were perfectly in line with it, seeing yourself naked and being held under Miche’s grasp. Behind you, there was a large brass disk which was hung at such an angle that it gave the appearance of a halo behind Miche’s head. Another item, a statuette of a swan with golden wings hung under the brass dish, each wing hung low either side of you, giving the illusion of a fallen angel. Such imagery had you weak at your knees, this is your punishment. You should have never allowed yourself to look at your reflection, never should have thought of these two men in front of Steven’s Martyrdom painting at the altar. Your mind races, shame filling your soul as you plead to your saints, your God and Jesus for forgiveness. Before you could think of anything further, a harsh kiss was planted at your neck by Miche; his grip on your breasts tightened and toyed with you. You groan violently, shaking arms locked either side of you as all you could do was feel and watch yourself in the mirror. You could feel Lord Miche’s cock harden against you, how you imagined it’s length, it’s girth and how it would feel inside of you. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at Lord Smith who was standing only a feet away from the mirror. Your eyes locked on yourself, moving them only to see what wicked display Lord Zacharias was doing to your neck. 

As you are so focused on watching every little mark forming on your neck and jawline, Erwin had pulled out his pipe and set a chair in front of you; his head barely concealing the reflection of your soaked pussy. He lights his pipe and takes a deep inhale in, and a deep exhale out. From one breast, Miche lowers a hand down to your wet folds, toying your clit with his middle finger. You bend your ass back, arching into him and then back out to apply more pressure. All this whilst you looked to either yourself or to Lord Erwin. 

After a few moments of being mercilessly played with, you could feel a knot tying inside of you. A feeling you are quite familiar with upon pleasuring yourself often in your own privacy. You had thought about all those times, and how many prayers you made to ask for forgiveness. But not here, not now. Your Heavenly Father is not with you, only your lords, only the devil. Erwin stands up and heads over to your quivering body, your moans are lewd and almost choking behind your tears; tears of shame and pleasure. Before you could do or say anything, Erwin blows a puff of smoke into your face, making you cough. With each cough you jolt against Miche’s fingers, adding extra pleasure to your cunt. 

“You know, this is tobacco imported by your family’s company. Very delicious if I do say so myself” Erwin began, he grabs his hand on your jawline propping your mouth open, gasping and heaving. “Disgusting little whore aren’t you? Do you like watching us play with you? Whatever would your husband say?” Erwin leans down with a smirk, the devil empties his tobacco weed into your mouth and forces your mouth shut. The bitter taste crossed with the burning sensation is overwhelming, all while Miche forces his fingers inside you and over you. You cough out the contents all on the floor, Erwin and Miche smirk at each other at your pathetic cries. They really were demons, enjoying your pain in such a way that only Satan himself would express. Despite the disgusting mess, you cum hard on Miche’s fingers, wave upon wave of pleasure escapes you. A strangled moan leaves your lips, you were in such bliss that you could not even call out to God. 

You were repositioned now, finding Miche pulling away from you to grab a chair for you to sit. You gladly take the seat, enjoying the feeling of your aching knees being able to rest. However, rest was not a permanent state, finding both men partially naked in front of you. Miche leans down to meet eye level with your pussy, without hesitation or complaint he lunges forward to plants kisses along your thighs and ultimately landing his tongue over your perfect pussy. Before you could move, Erwin from behind holds down your wrists on the arm chair, pulling out two short ropes from his breeches’ pockets, tying you down. 

“Be a good little whore and accept whatever is given to you” Erwin slaps your face, it was hard and painful, feeling the rings on his fingers, the very rings that display his wealth and his power. He pulls out his hard and long cock, it had a smooth head with dainty veins running along the shaft and it was pointed straight to your mouth. You tremble in your seat as he pushes forward, resting the tip along your lips. 

“Now my dear, we won’t have any teeth now. Any bad ideas will land you in a lot of trouble” Erwin warns, you can only nod your head as you push forward, allowing him entrance into your mouth and throat. The bastards worked their magic on you, feeling ever so tense under their touch. A fistful of hair found its way into Erwin’s hands as he gently thrusts into you. Like the good whore you are, you accept him willingly, hot and wet beneath him. Not only this, but Lord Miche hungrily eats you out, inserting fingers into you and touching you in all the right sensitive spots. You notice, at such an angle, you could see yourself in the mirror again. You watch yourself take in more and more of Erwin’s cock into your mouth. 

— 

Suddenly, you notice the mirror move, in fact it wasn’t just the mirror but it was the whole door. There and then stood your husband, Lord Nile Dok. Embarrassment painted your face as you looked at him, begging for forgiveness, for escape, for something that wasn’t this. You expect to hear a loud rawr of anger, but instead met with laughter. 

“Have my partners treated you well my darling?” Nile swoons, walking closer to you. Erwin pulls out of your mouth and looks to Nile, out of no where the two men kiss in front of you. You couldn’t believe your eyes, confusion met with a sick wave of pleasure; whether it being from the sight or the man still licking and sucking at your aching pussy. 

“You see my dear, these are what I like to call my paramours. I of course I own them, but they are the male equivalent to mistresses. If you are to live and love me darling, you will get to know them quite well” Nile pulls your face up to see him, he senses your worry and confusion. To solve this he leans down and kisses you passionately, despite your initial feelings, you wanted to give yourself to him there and then. 

“Don’t worry my sweet, I may enjoy the male company, but it is you whom I’ve had my eye on. You will realise quickly how I spend my time with like minded individuals, all in which I hope you get comfortable with rather quickly. You see, I have had my eye on you for some time now and every night have I uttered your name on my lips” Nile confesses. He begins to undress before you, noticing his rather toned body, despite being an older man, he sure does not look it under his coat. 

“I will have you here my love” Nile points to the chaise lounge, Erwin eagerly unties you but without warning you grasp onto Miche’s hair and pull him closer and deeper into you as you come undone onto his tongue. How delicious your climax felt under such a weight and pressure. 

“You filthy little thing, come here” Nile growls his orders, you fall to the floor and basically crawl over to him. His naked frame waiting for you to go on top of him. “I promise you a life of luxury, pleasure and never ending adoration. You will never know pain, unless it is what you wish. So long as you’ll have me?” 

You didn’t even need to answer before dropping down to kiss the man, despite everything you’ve let go of your shame, allowing sin to fill you up, just as Nile’s cock fills your pussy. His tip poking at your cervix, you can’t help but feel in pure ecstasy. You could feel a little bit of blood trickle down you, but nothing you couldn’t handle; especially after what you’ve been through tonight. 

Erwin grabs your hair back, still allowing yourself to bob up and down on Nile. You swear you could hear angels as you, Nile and Erwin moan. Miche then bends down taking Erwin’s cock in his mouth. You memorise the Lord’s Prayer as you can feel more pressure build inside you. The lewd sounds of wet slapping and moans fill the air. Oh how the guests would be shocked and mesmerised at the sight. You look over to the mirror once more, seeing your self get absolutely fucked. 

Erwin moves his position in front of you, he lights a pipe again and takes deep inhales and exhales, making sure the smoke hits your face before placing his cock in your mouth once more, a mix of yours and Miche’s salvia on his shaft. Miche then moves behind you, pressing a finger on your ass, stroking it and then licking at it. He inserts a tongue inside you, your pussy clamps down on Nile’s throbbing cock. He knows he’s not going to last much longer, but he sure as hell wants to give you a good show; another climax for sure. 

When he thinks you’re ready, Miche inserts his dick into your ass. At first it was painful, luckily having Nile plough into your pussy made you feel full and begging for more. Once adjusted, Miche begins to move, matching Nile’s thrusts into you. Miche ever so confidently plants a slap across your ass, making you jump and shudder under this intense feeling. Oh God, oh God, how all of your holes were being filled, not one being left unsatisfied. 

Then comes the end of you, feeling that similar knot in your pussy come undone. A harlot you call out against Erwin’s cock, all you want to do is call out to God, how sinful you are, a succubi you’ve become. How you envisioned yourself crucified for this, a demonic act of lust and pleasure. The room is almost completely dark, only having the moonlight shine upon your naked bodies. 

One by one did the men cum in you, first being Miche, holding you still under his grasp as he came inside your ass. The next was Erwin, guttering out an obscene moan from this throat as he pushed himself deeper into your throat, taking every drop of cum from him and swallowing it whole. Lastly Nile, your husband was next to cum into you. He plants you down right to his base, almost balls deep into you as his seed pumps into your womb, his tip buried into your cervix. 

You collapse onto him, trying to catch your breath. 

“Mon dieu” Was all Nile could groan out. He soon motioned for Lord Erwin and Lord Miche to leave, and so they did, holding their clothing tight too their bodies. 

“My love, I am sorry for not consummating our marriage more privately but...I had to reveal the real me to you. To see if you could handle it. How are you feeling my dear?” Nile reaches a finger under your chin to face him. You whimper but manage to smile weakly at him. 

“Like Heaven and Hell my love, like heaven and hell”


End file.
